Birds Against the Sun
by Desperadoz
Summary: Cullen and Lavellan's relationship is rocked by war. Together, they are reminded of how easily anything can be lost to its hungry maw.


**POV:CULLEN**

My fingers press to the strained muscles around my eyes, massaging them as a deep, weary sigh escapes my chest. Despite my eyes being closed, I can see the outlines and markings of maps swimming on the backs of the lids that cover them. I try to forget, just for a moment, the hungry eyes that lay upon me, waiting for me to give orders. No matter how hard I try, however, I can't seem to clear my head enough to think. As the day has gone on, all of the information that has been buzzing in my head has turned to nothing but numbers and letters all smashed together. For a moment, I try to remember the last time I ate or slept, and draw a blank.

"We will have to draw men from the outposts to cover our flank. If we lose this battle, the outposts will fall anyway. We can't afford to be stingy with our resources." I finally say, my voice stronger than I feel inside. "Send ravens here," I open my eyes and bring my hand down to rest delicately on the map "here, and here. Tell them to move out as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." the soldier in front of me affirms, saluting and turning on his heel.

I blink tiredly and look up, ready to wave forward the next person who requires my attention, but am startled by the unoccupied space in front of my desk. I blink again, fearing that my tired eyes are simply deceiving me, but still no soldiers appear before me. I sigh, my shoulders crumpling as the pressure of having to put on appearances for my men dissipates with my seclusion.

Only, I suddenly realize, I am not as alone as I thought.

She is there, standing in the shadows next to the doorway, her quiet, careful ways ever united with them. She steps carefully forward, her elegant legs carrying her towards me. My eyes reach her face as it becomes illuminated by the candle that sits upon my desk, and on it I find the expression she only wears when she catches me "working too hard", as she puts it.

"Inquisitor." I say, not bothering to hide the tiredness in my voice. A crease appears between her delicate eyebrows at the use of her official title. I know she doesn't like it when I refer to her that way in private, but sometimes I can't help the soldier in me, always clinging to titles and ranks.

"Commander." she retorts shortly, but not harshly.

"Faline." I say, relenting. Her name is so foreign and beautiful that I always feel as if it is unfit to fall from my lips. Sometimes, I feel very much the same way about her as a person, her impossible grace and loveliness in every situation baffling and intriguing me. It is the same feeling I get now, as the space between us closes and her long, delicate fingers wrap around mine, pulling me to face her.

"Cullen." she replies gently, her large, exotic eyes locking onto mine, a worried crease still driven through the skin on her brow.

"I already know what you're going to say. You needn't bother." I say, and I realize as the words fall from my mouth that the tone behind them is harsher than I intended. I sound as a child does when defending their errant actions against their elders. I sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just…"

"I only say those things in worry because I am a woman who loves you, Cullen. Not in condescendence because I'm your senior in rank." she interrupts gently, her arm lifting as she reaches for my face, her thumb drawing over the tired lines in my skin "I have a feeling you haven't slept since yesterday. No one can carry on like that for long."

"I know." I concede softly, my spine tingling at her touch. My hand automatically reaches up to cover hers. Her exposed fingers are cold from the snowy air outside. "But there's just so much to do."

"You need to take care of yourself as well." she retorts, her melodic voice still gentle. "You won't be any good to the Inquisition if you work yourself to death."

I nod wearily and pull her hand away from my face, resting it in between both of mine in an attempt to bring some warmth to it.

"You haven't eaten." she says, not as a question but as a fact. She knows me well enough to not have to ask. "Meet me for dinner in my room?"

A genuine smile comes to my face, and I nod. Spending the rest of the night with her sounds too wonderful to pass up.

"Good. Get changed and I'll get something from the kitchens and meet you there." she says, a girlish grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. Then she moves in closer, slowly, deliberately, her eyes hooded by her lids. I respond eagerly and bring her mouth to mine, kissing her perfect lips firmly. We hold each others gaze for a moment, and then she has gone from me.


End file.
